


Full Circle

by zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Kate + being initiated into the Avengers.





	Full Circle

Kate is ten years old when she sees the Avengers in action, and as she watches the one with the bow fight alongside Thor, she grows positive that her future will involve being a superhero. 

She gets a bow that Christmas and twelve years later, she’s doing a pretty good job rounding up would-be thieves and various other scum, even if she’s doing it on a solo basis - at least, Kate thinks so, and so does the gorgeous woman who should be her grandmother’s age, who recruits her into S.H.I.E.L.D. 

A year later, when she’s lying between Peggy and Steve, the leader of the Avengers leans over and whispers, “I’ve been thinking it’s time to finally pass Clint’s bow on,” her destiny finally comes full circle.


End file.
